


Twitter Prompts

by mirambella



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Art, First Meetings, Fluff, Karaoke, Kissing in the Rain, Multi, Museums, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Lyrics, Twins
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles de unas 500 palabras con Pairings/prompts pedidos por mis seguidores de Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Courferre: Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Para Giiny :)

—   Cómo vuelvas a pedir que cantemos Waterloo, Marius, te juro que…—dijo Enjolras.

El muchacho enrojeció y apartó la silla. No estuvo tranquilo hasta que Cosette le sujetó la mano. Bahorel se había reído, insinuando que Enjolras se parecía a la rubia cómosellame de ABBA.

Alguien puso un botellín de cerveza delante del líder que, de morros, se preguntaba porque no estaba haciendo su presentación de Rusia en lugar de “aquello”.

—   ¿Pero que…?

—   La necesitas.

Claro que había sido Grantaire.

Enjolras se giró. Había algo así como cariño en la mirada del cínico. Decidió tomar la botella. Necesitaba alcohol para poder soportar los berridos de Bossuet y Joly imitando a Cher y Sony. ¿Cómo lo habían convencido de ir a un Karaoke?

—   ¡Nos toca! —dijo Courfeyrac de pronto.

—   ¿Nos? — Combeferre fue el único en articular lo que todos se preguntaban mientras era arrastrado hasta el pequeño escenario.

Enjolras, que se había acabado la botella, aplaudió con vigor mientras Grantaire lo miraba levantando las cejas.

El título de la canción apareció en el pequeño monitor y Courfeyrac dio saltitos de emoción. Su pelo brillaba por las estúpidas luces azules. A Combeferre le habría dado vergüenza, si hubiera podido mirar a otro lado que no fuera la cara iluminada de su mejor amigo.

—   ¿Taylor Swift, en serio? —dijo mientras se levantaba las gafas para ver mejor.

Courfeyrac cogió los dos micrófonos y le dio uno a su amigo.

—   Sé que te la sabes, porque no paro de cantarla.

Combeferre se dio cuenta entonces de que era verdad. Se pasaban la vida uno en casa del otro. A veces en pijama, desayunando o tirados en el sofá como si vivieran juntos. En cierto modo lo hacían.

Courfeyrac cantaba cuando cocinaba porque le ayudaba a concentrarse y Combeferre había estado allí casi siempre, ayudando, cenando con él. Era lo normal, y sus amigos ya ni siquiera bromeaban con el asunto.

La música había empezado y Courfeyrac trataba de dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Bahorel le silbaba. Enjolras había pedido otra cerveza y su mano estaba muy cerca de la de Grantaire.

Combeferre había perdido el hilo y tardó en unirse.

 

_Saw you there and I thought, oh my god! Look at that face, you look like my next mistake..._

Courfeyrac era divertido, y dulce y Combeferre sentía sus mejillas arder, pero lo siguió todo el estribillo. Estaba tan motivado que no escuchó cuando Courfeyrac se calló.

Combeferre estaba cantando solo mientras Courfeyrac lo miraba con la boca abierta.

 

_I could show you incredible things…Stolen kisses, pretty lies. You’re the king, baby i’m your queen..._

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Courfeyrac disimuló, pero su voz era menos enérgica, como si estuviera distraído. Así llegaron al final y Combeferre bajó corriendo del escenario.

En lugar de sentarse con sus amigos se fue directo a la barra. Enjolras no era el único que necesitaba alcohol.

—   ¡Un gin tonic!

—    Cantas muy bien —ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Courfeyrac lo había seguido—. No lo sabía. Tú sabes todo mi repertorio, pero hay tantas cosas que no sé de ti, Ferre.

Parecía…triste. Sin embargo, cuando Combeferre lo miró, su sonrisa había vuelto a ser completa, llena de arruguitas de felicidad.

—   Creía que estabas enfadado…

—   Quiero saberlo todo de ti, Combeferre —anunció Courfeyrac y para dejar claro a que se refería puso su mano encima de la de Combeferre—. Eso significa pasar tiempo contigo y es lo mejor del mundo.

Combeferre le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. Quería decirle cómo lo hacía sonreír con el mínimo detalle, sin esfuerzo, pero un grito lo interrumpió.

—   ¡Cómo alguien vuelva a mencionar a ABBA se traga el botellín de cerveza! Grantaire, vamos al cine.

Quizás Enjolras había bebido demasiado.

 

 


	2. Jeholy: Arte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joly está sólo en Londres con un trabajo que no quiere hacer, pero la suerte se va a poner de su parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Eva :) No pidió prompt, pero esto surgió al pensar donde nos conocimos.

A veces se arrepentía de haber pedido esa beca para estudiar en el King’s College. Otras, estar en los mismos pasillos que Keats o  Fleming pisaran antes que él hacía que Joly sintiera nuevas fuerzas. Londres era frío donde París había sido cálido y acogedor.

Había huido de sus miedos, de sus relaciones personales, de todo aquel que lo llamó débil, paranoico, raro o inepto social. Sin el apoyo de Grantaire o de Bossuet aprendería a ser alguien nuevo. Y estaba solo.

 

Para colmo tenía aquel estúpido trabajo sobre anatomía que trataba de todo menos anatomía. Joly no entendía qué tenía que ver “las formas de entender el cuerpo humano en el arte” con la medicina, pero suponía que aquella asignatura estúpida, que parecía fácil, sólo intentaba fingir ser interesante.

Así que llamó a Grantaire.

Y llamar a Grantaire le llevó a estar paseándose por la National Gallery en busca de un modelo “anatómicamente perfecto”

 

Después de cincuenta galerías, perderse cinco veces y rehusar a todo aquel que se pareciera a Enjolras para su trabajo, Joly se encontró frente al Marte dormido de Botticelli; Aparentemente desnudo salvo la pequeña tela que cubría su entrepierna y bajo la mirada de una hermosa y sorprendida Venus. Habría pasado de largo, pero la luz del cuadro era hipnótica. Los brazos del modelo parecían adornados por el sol, las marcas de su abdomen dejaban ver que no había sido perfeccionado con líneas adicionales. Parecía real y Joly lo estudió de la forma en que estudia el arte aquel que poco sabe, sentándose en un banco y pensando.

 

Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta, pero había alguien a su lado y en cuanto lo miró, el cuadro quedó olvidado frente a ellos.

¿Quién era ese muchacho que escribía furiosamente en su cuaderno? Joly pudo ver unos ojos color ámbar adornados por pestañas avellana, mechones de pelo del mismo color, quizás con reflejos más claros que caían sobre ellos, pero al chico no le importaba.

Tenía las mejillas rosadas por el calor de la sala y la excitación del momento y era, para Joly, el chico más guapo que había visto nunca.

Sus manos eran largas y estilizadas, sus labios, en una mueca concentrada, parecían una fresa que morder. Joly olvidó a Marte y lo anatómicamente perfecto. Lo tenía delante, aunque estuviera vestido. Le bastaba con  lo que podía ver.

 

Fijó los ojos en su cuaderno para comprobar que estaba escribiendo en francés y rió en voz baja ante la ironía. El muchacho levantó los ojos y Joly sintió que  sus piernas eran gelatina. ¿Podía pedirle una fotografía con fines médicos? ¿Era aquello demasiado?

 

—   ¿Eres francés? —se limitó a decir en inglés con acento y balbuceos.

 

El chico asintió y volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Era tímido, pero no importaba, porque su voz tenía que ser tan perfecta como su cara.

 

—   ¿También tienes una beca? Me llamo Joly, estudio medicina.

 

El chico paró de escribir y Joly pensó que quizás lo había molestado, pero sonrió abiertamente.

 

—   Jean. Literatura. Tengo un ensayo sobre el amor y no encontraba inspiración. Creía que…bueno, tenía que ver algo que me lo recordara,

 

Jean se sonrojó y Joly no pudo creer que alguien tan encantador tuviera problemas para encontrar un ejemplo de amor.

 

—   Es una tontería, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera entiendo el arte o lo que quiere representar. Bueno, este cuadro es fácil porque es la escena de un mito, pero me siento idiota porque todo el mundo viene a dibujar…

 

Joly sonrió recordando por qué estaba allí.

 

—   Tengo un trabajo sobre la representación de la anatomía y no sé qué se supone que es perfecto, o qué no lo es —Jean lo miraba atentamente y a Joly le dieron ganas de besarlo. Estaba loco —. Todos tenemos los mismos huesos y músculos, y no entendía qué podrían querer que dijera, pero la belleza, la belleza del cuerpo…lo siento.

 

Joly deambulaba por un callejón de palabras sin salida. Seguramente asustaba al pobre joven, pero parecía interesado y echaba de menos hablar en su idioma con alguien que no estuviera en una pantalla.

 

—   ¿Quieres? ¿Te gustaría…? Aquí hay una cafetería —dijo Jean señalando al primer piso—. Me muero de sed y podríamos hablar de nuestros trabajos.

—   Claro.

 

Hablaron durante horas, hasta que la mujer de la barra les lanzó una mirada asesina y salieron riendo, huyendo del tipo de seguridad. Y si se dieron la mano en la puerta, entre los leones de Trafalgar square, la ciudad no quiso mirarlos.

 

 

 

 


	3. E/R: Gemelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras tiene un gemelo, y la peor idea del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para s_Nuur. Probablemente no sea lo que esperabas.
> 
> Angst con final feliz!

Es ese momento del día. Ese en el que Grantaire apoya la espalda en el sofá y algún hueso de su cuerpo se resiente sonoramente. Maldice las cajas que tiene que mover en la cafetería retro en la que trabaja y no se levanta a hacer la cena. Siempre hay sándwiches preparados y pizzas congeladas en su nevera.

Ese momento es sagrado y el cínico le haría un altar.

Hasta que alguien lo quebranta. El timbre suena tres veces y Grantaire se levanta, desganado, sus pasos arrastrándose hasta la puerta. Al abrir decide que ha sido una mala idea.

—   ¿Eres tú de verdad? —suelta, irónico.

 

Enjolras entra sin ser invitado, aprovechando su lentitud y se queda parado en medio del recibidor. No se quita el abrigo, sólo se vuelve con las mejillas coloradas por el frío (y Grantaire espera que la vergüenza también)

 

—   R, lo siento. Deja que te lo explique.

—   ¿Qué tienes un gemelo y no lo sabía? Bien —empieza, venenoso—. Que ayer creía que estabas flirteando conmigo y te besé, pero ¡no eras tú! Eso no está tan bien. ¿Te estabas riendo mientras nos mirabas? ¿Quién lo planeó?

Sabe qué está siendo duro, pero no se le ocurre nada más. Se siente insignificante, una piedra a la que hasta los niños de pañales le dan patadas.

Si Enjolras habla, podría perdonarle, pero no se lo permite.

—   De los planes de mierda que has tenido en tú vida, este se lleva la palma. Siempre me he sentido inferior, y que no merecía tu amistad, ni tu amor, ni que me vieran a tú lado, pero esto, esto es demasiado hasta para mi. Me has hecho sentir como si mi corazón no valiera nada. Te has reído de todo lo que siento, Enjolras.

Se rompe como un jarrón, pero no llora, porque está furioso y para eso están las noches. Enjolras está estático, con los ojos húmedos y las manos temblorosas. Por fin sabe lo que es que alguien le enfrente.

—   R, yo…Él me escuchó hablar de ti y me ofreció su ayuda. Necesitaba saber si era verdad.

—   ¿Si era verdad, qué? ¿Qué estoy enamorado de ti? Sí. Ya lo sabes. Puedes seguir pisoteándome, porque voy a seguir estando ahí. No te preocupes. Vete.

Gruñe. Su voz no es un grito, pero marca cada una de las letras, y Enjolras se vuelve porque puede sentir golpes que aún no se han lanzado.

Cuando abre la puerta hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

 

—   Yo, yo no sé cómo quererte. Perdóname. Espero que me perdones —dice antes de salir.

Podría esperar a una reunión o una fiesta. Seguramente, eso sería racional, pero Grantaire no puede evitar no serlo. Lo sigue hasta la calle, notando el sol caliente en sus mejillas y antes de que doble la esquina, su abrigo rojo desapareciendo, grita.

 

—   ¡ Dime qué me quieres!

 

Enjolras, (y doce personas más), se vuelve y lo mira con las mejillas tatuadas de lágrimas, pero no se mueve. Hay cien metros entre ellos y caminantes parisinos.

 

—   Sólo dime la verdad. Ya sabes como quererme —dije Grantaire con la furia aplacada—. Dime que eres un imbécil inseguro que no sabe querer a nadie, y yo te enseñaré.  Trátame como si me quisieras, porque ahora sabes que te quiero.

Enjolras se enjuga las lágrimas ¿Alguien lo había visto llorar antes? Y camina tres pasos, dejando un espacio por si es una venganza y tiene que huir, pero Grantaire está relajado, demasiado harto para luchar.

—   Al verme allí…no era yo, pero esa imagen se parecía demasiado. Esa forma en la que tomaste su cara para besarlo. ¿Es así como me quieres?

—   Deja que yo también te lo demuestre.

Y hace eso mismo. En medio de la calle, sin abrigo y con la gente pasando alrededor. La caricia de su mano en su mejilla es aún más dulce.

El aspecto es el mismo, pero ahora su corazón tiembla. Sabe que por fin es él.


	4. Joly/Bossuett/Musichetta: Enfermedad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joly está enfermo. Bossuet llama a Musichetta para que les ayude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para onthegreymoon y xKissmyaxe.

—   Lo sabía, lo sabía….y todo el mundo me decía que era porque estudiaba demasiado —Joly levanta el papel del médico con los resultados en una mano y Bossuet piensa cómo puede hacerlo cubierto por todas las mantas de la casa.

—   Simplemente pensamos….

—   ¡Mononucleosis! Bossuet, aléjate.

Bossuet sonríe porque Joly intentando ser protector es lo más hermoso y divertido que ha visto nunca. A parte de escalofriante.

—   Ya he llamado a Musichetta…

Entonces Joly se pone rojo.

 

….

 

Musichetta era la hija del dueño del Musain, así que no era raro encontrarla allí, intentando remontar el negocio familiar. Era amable, guapa y segura de sí misma, y Joly estaba enamoradísimo de ella.

Problema:Musichetta salía con Bossuet.

Joly y Bossuet lo hacían todo juntos. Eran los mejores amigos, vivían juntos y había gente que dudaba de la realidad de su amistad, pero hasta Joly sabía que las personas no se comparten.

La mayoría de veces que la chica iba a su piso, Joly intentaba evitarla. Se escondía en su cuarto diciendo que tenía mucho que estudiar o salía con Combeferre a alguna parte.

 

………….

 

Es difícil escapar cuando uno está en la cama, con cuarenta de fiebre y aprisionado por siete mantas.

—   No tenías que…

—   Mira, sé que no te cae muy bien…— comienza Bossuet y Joly se muere sudoroso y viendo puntitos de colores en el horizonte.

Al final decide dormir. Bueno, su cuerpo decide por él.

Cuando abre los ojos, Musichetta está a su lado con un plato de sopa y una sonrisa luminosa y Joly delira.

—   Eres un ángel —dice con la voz pastosa.

Musichetta ríe y su voz es celestial.

—   Joly, sólo es sopa.

—   No es la sopa…tú eres un ángel, y os quiero, a ti y a Bossuet.

Su amigo debe escuchar su nombre, porque asoma la cabeza por la puerta, sonriente. Tiene hoyuelos y Joly no sabe por qué es siempre tan feliz. Quizá sea Musichetta, o él. Quiere pensar que él le hace un poquito más feliz también.

—   No me hagáis caso, estoy enfermo —se aprieta el puente de la nariz ¡Malditos puntos!

—   Joly…—empieza Musichetta—. Cuando no estabas enfermo…pensaba que…siempre me ignoras.

Joly la mira y es tan hermosa que quiere llorar.

—   Yo, porque yo…

Ella parece comprender.

Bossuet entra en la habitación y se sienta a su lado, cogiéndole la mano por encima de la manta.

—   ¿Quieres…? ¿Querrías? Cuando estés mejor, claro. Musichetta se preguntaba si…

—   Si querrías salir con nosotros alguna vez —continúa ella, más resolutiva—. Nos gustas mucho, Joly, pero yo pensaba que no te gustaba porque te había separado de Lesgles.

—   ¿Salir? ¿Los tres? —Joly empieza a pensar que los delirios han vuelto. No puede creer lo que oye.

—   Ya, parece muy raro pero…—comienza Musichetta con la voz temblorosa.

Joly le coge la mano con la que le queda libre y sonríe. Ya no hay puntos, sólo el calor y los sudores, pero ya no sabe si es por la enfermedad,

—   Claro que sí.

Los tres sonríen como idiotas mirándose por turnos hasta que Joly les suelta las manos.

—   Y ahora, ¡Haced el favor y largaos! ¿Sabéis por qué se llama la enfermedad del beso?

Esa noche Bossuet duerme en casa de Musichetta.


	5. Bahorel/Feuilly/Jehan: Kissing in the rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estuvo aquella vez en la Bretaña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pedido por @Cristiranda

Estuvo aquella vez que fueron a la Bretaña. Feuilly abrazó a Jehan junto a los acantilados y luego acarició su mejilla.

“Mira abajo” susurró.

El joven se asomó por encima de las rocas y el pelo pajizo cayó sobre su cara.

“El mar”

“El mar, como tus ojos”

Jehan rió y el cielo se iluminó.

“Va a llover” pero Feuilly no lo soltó y miró al hombre que los acompañaba.

“Que va, es Bahorel con la cámara”

Otro flash. Bahorel coleccionaba fotografías. Tenía más de cien, de todos los viajes, ellos riendo, pies o manos, a veces sólo mechones de pelo que se mezclaban, rubio oscuro y negro azabache.

El otoño empezaba a dorar las hojas y la humedad se había colado en sus huesos, pero nadie los apartó de aquel abrazo. Ni siquiera Bahorel. No necesitaba atención. A veces disfrutaba tan sólo con mirarlos y plasmar toda aquella felicidad.

Era cuotidiana y aquello les hacía tanto bien. No habían tenido una vida fácil, ninguno de los tres y sin embargo, ser tres había sido lo más fácil.

Una gota cayó en la nariz de Feuilly y Jehan se la besó.

“Te lo dije”

Corrieron hacia la caravana, como niños, salpicando en los charcos y con la sonrisa mojada. Bahorel los secó con tanto cuidado que no dejaron de temblar. Sus besos fueron el fuego que los cobijaba. Hizo dos fotos más mientras les quitaba la ropa mojada y ninguna más mientras los arropaba en su cuerpo.

Estuvo aquel otoño en la Bretaña. Y luego tres otoños más. El mismo acantilado, el mar y la lluvia.


End file.
